Chuck vs What Should Have Happened
by HHr Its what i believe
Summary: This is a one-shot lemon set for the end of Season 2. Hope ya'll enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the current mess that is Chuck. I am praying it gets solved soon; i.e Shaw leaves the show. This is a lemon I wrote for The Bartowski Sector written by hotwyr. The beginning is going to be a bit different than the one on his story because I wanted this piece to be able to stand on its own. Please don't flame because yes; this will be in two different places. He read over it and gave me suggestions on what needed to be fixed; so I give him the credit for that. Hope ya'll enjoy it! :)**

Sarah got into Casey's car after Chuck. _I can't believe he just downloaded the new Intersect. __I was going to give it all up for him. Well; it isn't just his fault. I was the one who always told him how great of a hero he was and I suppose he felt like he needed to prove it for real. It doesn't matter though; I still love him and I don't care about the rules anymore. I can protect him just fine even if we do admit to our feelings. I mean, he has to know how I feel after Barstow…_

Chuck leaned his head against the window. _Oh it hurts Everywhere… Why couldn't this new Intersect come with super healing powers too. Now what is Sarah going to do; Bryce said she wasn't going to leave. Now she has to stay because I download the Intersect again. I hope I am reading her emotions right; because after Barstow… I just hope she loves me like I love her._

Casey looked in his rear-view mirror. _I hope they just get their lady-feelings sorted after all of this mess. I can't take any more of their whining and pining for each other. I am all for their getting together as long as it doesn't interfere with our missions. _Casey grunted, "Hey, we're at the apartment you two," Sarah got out first and then helped Chuck out of the car. Chuck wearily walked towards his apartment. Sarah hung back a bit to talk with Casey.

"Casey… Do you think you could shut off the bugs for tonight?" Sarah asked him.

Casey grunted again and nodded, "Like I'd want to hear you two sort out your lady-feelings anyways. One condition Walker," he told her and at her nod he continued, "Just don't let it mess with our missions and I won't report it to the General."

"I won't Casey. I think it will help us be more productive. I will talk with Chuck about it though," Sarah said. "Thank you Casey," Casey grunted and walked to his apartment. Sarah took a deep breath and walked into Chuck's apartment. She found him in his room curled up on the bed. "Chuck?"

He groaned and sat up. "Hey Sarah; look… I'm sorry,"

Sarah got a confused look on her face, "Sorry for what Chuck?"

"I messed up your life… I downloaded the new Intersect and if what Bryce said is true; then you were going to stay here. I messed that up. I took away your choice. Now you have to stay; but not for me…for the Intersect." Chuck explained.

"Chuck… Yes, I was going to stay and yes I am still going to stay because you download the new Intersect; but I would be lying to myself and you if I said I wasn't going to stay for you. I know I have told you that nothing could happen between us and I have no right to ask your forgiveness but I am asking now. I love you Chuck and I can't go on hiding it from you anymore." She folded her hands in her lap and looked down.

Chuck looked shocked and didn't say anything for a few minutes. Sarah nodded to herself and got up to leave. Chuck snapped out of his shock and grabbed her hand, "Where are you going? You can't just drop a bombshell like that on me and then leave. I just put tons of data in my head so I'm a bit slower on the processing. I have waited for so long to hear you say that; I was beginning to think it might not be true…but then Barstow happened and I began to have some hope again. I love you too Sarah; I probably have since you walked into the BuyMore pretending to have a broken phone." Chuck then pulled her down back onto the bed and kissed her. Sarah responded back by running her fingers through his wild curls. Chuck pulled back, "I don't have to forgive you though; because there is nothing to forgive. Just please be with me now; I couldn't handle it knowing how we feel about each other if you just left me."

"I won't leave you Chuck," Sarah told him before kissing him again. She fell back on the bed and pulled him on top of her. Chuck put his hands just underneath her shirt and at her nod he moved his hands fully underneath and around her back towards her bra. He ran his fingers underneath her bra.

"Chuck, please." Sarah breathed. It was all he needed to hear before his hands moved to the clasp of her bra.

Being Chuck he fumbled with the clasp for a bit making Sarah giggle; but when he finally got it that grin he gave her was enough to make her melt. He pulled her shirt off over her head and tossed it to the floor. He kissed his way down from her lips to her shoulder gently making his mark on her neck; while pulling her bra off. Sarah gasped for breath. _Oh why didn't we do this sooner_… She ran her hands through his hair and down his back; repeating his earlier actions she took off his shirt so they could touch flesh to flesh and at that first contact they both moaned.

"Oh Chuck," Sarah breathed. She pulled his head up from her neck so she could kiss him; sliding her mouth over his, gently nipping at his lips. His hands moved from running over her back to caressing around her front. He ran his hands over her firm and toned stomach, and up over her breasts; feeling the tips of them harden in his hands. _Wow, I never thought I could have this kind of effect on Sarah Walker…at least not until Barstow. _"Chuck please…"

Feeling a momentary high with the effect he had on her, he boldly asked, "Please what Sarah?" before kissing her and making his way achingly slow down from her mouth, to the front of her neck, and to the top of her chest. His hands slipped down to the waistband of her pants; sliding underneath and then pulling back up. He fingered the button of her jeans before relenting and undoing it. He then teased her further by sliding his hand barely under the top of her underwear. _I am so glad that I decided to put on baggy sleep shorts before Sarah came over. _Sarah had slipped her hand down his chest and into his shorts; gently grasping him in her hand and had begun moving her hand up and down. Chuck groaned into her mouth.

"Looks like I have the upper hand now…pun intended," Sarah said smirking.

"Is that a challenge Ms. Walker?" Chuck asked before his eyes slipped shut when she moved her hand faster.

"You bet it is baby," Sarah breathed into his ear. Chuck then re-attached his mouth to her neck, gently sucking on her pulse point, "don't tell me that's the best you have?"

"You haven't seen anything yet," Chuck told her. His hands finally slipped inside her underwear and he slid two fingers into her folds, starting off he slowly pumped his fingers in and out. Sarah's eyes lost focus and she had to consciously remember to breathe. Her hand stilled almost automatically and her back arched. _If this is just the foreplay; I can't wait to get to the actual sex. _She pushed his shorts down as far as she could; he then had to pull his fingers out of her so he could get out of his short; once he did that he put his hands on the top of her pants and started pulling them down her legs. He slid down as he pulled her pants the rest of the way off. On his way back up he kissed her upper thighs and got closer to her inner thighs. He stopped short of his destination when he heard Sarah moaning.

"Why the hell did you stop Chuck?" Sarah asked looking at him.

"You never told me what you wanted," he answered cheekily.

"I want you up here and inside me; don't even think about dragging this out anymore. Out of the two of us you have been the one who has had sex in the past two years. I love you Chuck; so please get up here." Sarah growled.

Chuck grinned his famous Bartowski grin, "I love you too Sarah," He kissed his way up to her lips. "Wait, we need protection."

Sarah reached over in his drawer and pulled out a condom, slipping it on him.

Chuck eyes momentarily shut when she rolled the condom onto him, "How did you know that's where they were?"

Sarah gave a naughty smirk, "Tip for the future; when someone is planting your room with bugs...they will find anything you have stashed in your drawer." Chuck just blushed.

Sarah once again grabbed him in her hand; she positioned him at her entrance and he pushed his way inside her. She ran her hands up his back and into his hair. He thrust in and out of her; starting off slow but at her insistence he sped up as much as he could. He groaned at the feel of her muscles contracting around him; he ran his hand down until he reached that little nub and began rubbing it. Sarah moaned louder and at that moment briefly thought that even without the bugs Casey could still probably hear all the noise they were making. She moved her hips in time with Chuck's thrusts; he groaned when he felt the tightening in his balls. "Sarah, I'm about to… We've got to slow down…"

"Oh Chuck, I'm going to come too. Please don't slow down," Sarah insisted. She ran her hands down to his butt; making sure he didn't slow down. He flicked his thumb faster over her nub and she began moaning louder. "Chuck, I'm going to… Oh Come with me Chuck," Sarah managed to get out in the onslaught of feelings she was receiving.

"I'm there too Sarah. I love you!" Chuck groaned out, his hips moved faster and then he felt her walls spasm around him; signaling her orgasm and he came with her. Giving a few final thrusts; he then pulled out and lay down beside her.

"I love you too Chuck," Sarah said when she caught her breath. "That was absolutely amazing,"

"I'm kind of glad we didn't get to finish in Barstow," Chuck said. At her confused look he explained, "Well, if you think about it we would have been interrupted anyways and it probably would have been more compromising; especially if it was the Ring that barged in instead of Casey."

"I'm just glad we can be together now. I've been compromised for a long time now and now we can be together regardless of the rules. Just promise me something Chuck," Sarah told him.

"Anything Sarah," he said.

"Don't ever die on me. I don't know what I would do if I lost you and I don't ever want to have to find out," Sarah said.

"I can promise that I will do everything in my power to make sure that I always come back to you Sarah, but only if you make the same promise to me. The living without each other goes both ways you know," Chuck said.

"Then I promise too," Sarah said grinning. She leaned over and kissed him. When she felt the prodding on her leg, "I think we should start making up for lost time," she said grinning wickedly.

"Two years is a Long time," Chuck said rolling her on top of him. "Think we can do it?"

"I don't know but I am willing to find out," Sarah said before leaning down and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss.


End file.
